Choice
by GingerTips
Summary: Where you are presented with a choice. Terrible summary, you guys won't understand until you read xD WARNING major angst and death, triggers, Phan, KicktheStickz. Sorry, no smut, but still rated M for the previously named reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guise! That was painful to write, I'm sorry. xD So, here's a prologue to a story I might write, review and tell me if you think I should continue, because I only will if you guys ask me to! It won't be second person's point of view the whole time though, just for the prologue and epilogue if you guys want me to write it. :) Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

Oh, hello! Welcome!

You must be confused, you have that sort of look on your face. But then again, so does everyone, nobody ever knows where they are when they land here! Sorry, you probably have no clue about what I'm saying.

My name? You can call me Morgan Freeman. I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez, can't a doorkeeper have a little fun? My name is Jezebel, and I'm your doorkeeper.

What's a doorkeeper? Well, whenever you're about to make a decision that changes your life depending on which you make, you land in the white room you're in now, and your doorkeeper presents you with four choices, in the form of doors.

You can look inside and see your outcome acted out by one of our handsome four actors in the room that lies behind each door, and you make your decision by walking inside, but once you walk in, there's no going back. You make that decision permanently.

You don't remember meeting your doorkeeper or making a decision with the doors, after you walk through a door, this whole thing never happened.

Your papers tell me that your big decision is forms of suicide. It says all of your four doors lead to death, all suicidal.

Sorry there can't be a Live Your Life Happily door, I always try to cram one in, but I guess your life has reached its expiration date. If it's any consolation, the actors are all hot.

Do you wanna talk a little more with your new friend before we assess your doors?

No? Didn't think so.

Well, let's see your four doors. Okay, so you have... Wrist, Throat, Lungs, and Skull. Which room do you wanna look inside first? Remember, watch your step.

**So how do you guys like it? Review and tell me if I should continue! PS, it'll be in POV form later :) ~GingerTips**


	2. Wrist

**Hey guys! I've decided I'm going to make this a series! Four chapters, a prologue, and an epilogue. The prologue's already been uploaded, so you know where to start. Yayy! Enjoy guys!**

**OH WAIT. Almost forgot! You can actually read any of the four chapters in whichever order you want, just as long as you start off with the prologue and end your journey with the epilogue. Enjoy guys!**

**-Wrist-**

**Chris_**

"PJ!" I screamed as I lurched forward. _Was it a dream? But it can't have been, it was real. I watched PJ's __**real **__tears pouring from his face..._

I sat on my bed, breathing hard as my shirt clung to my soaked body. I sat in a pool of my sweat, still trying to piece together what was yesterday's events and what was my dreams.

"Chris! Is everything okay?" I heard someone frightenedly yell from the hallway. I heard the footsteps running closer to my room. The door swung open and there he stood. PJ. The love of my life. Standing there. It _was_ a dream.

"Chris! Oh God, are you okay? Bloody hell, what happened?" he asked frantically as he rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, drawing back at how sweaty I was, but as I shook, he wrapped his arms around me again comfortingly.

"It's okay, Chris, I'm here, don't worry. Bad dream, I'm guessing." I nodded as I sobbed lightly, only to be quieted by "Shh, it's okay, don't worry Chris, I'm here now. I'm here now."

"Chris, what happened in your nightmare?" he asked gently.

I couldn't tell him that he kissed me, confessing his love, and I rejected it, could I? I would never do that to him! I loved PJ and would hate myself if I ever would've done that!

PJ worried asked, "...Chris?"

"Y-you t-told me y-you..." I couldn't say it.

"I told you what?" he asked, an even more worried (if that's possible) look on his face. Oh God, I couldn't do this. I would have to tell PJ I loved him if I told him what happened in the dream!

I had to say it, PJ would know something was up anyway. "Y-you said you l-l-loved me," I choked out before I broke into sobs. PJ's grip tightened around me, obviously confused as to why this was making me cry.

"Chris?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him, my red and puffy face probably looking horrifying. "Do you...love me?" he asked, his voice raising an octave at the word love.

I burst into tears, hanging my head in shame. _Pj must be disgusted at me now._ But I wouldn't know, because suddenly his comforting arms were no longer wrapped around me.

I looked up cautiously to see everything except PJ.

"PJ?" I squeaked. No answer. _Oh no, he hates me. _"Peej," I whispered. A whisper was all I could get out. A whisper, with no answer.

I walked quietly into the living room. Instead of a PJ, there was a note. I shakily picked it up.

Dear Chris,

I need some time to think. This is just a lot to take in, my best friend loves me.

I'm not saying I don't, I need some time to think first. Just remember, I'll always be your best friend no matter what.

-PJ

I didn't know what else to do. My best friend didn't love me. I had ruined our friendship completely.

I knew what I had to do.

I ran into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I shuffled a few things around before I found it.

My razor blade.

I plopped down on the floor, not even caring. I pierced my wrist with the blade. I hadn't cut since I met PJ, he made me happy.

But now I didn't even have PJ, so I could have my only refuge in my razors. I missed the blood, the feeling, the sting, the way it slid down my wrist. I cut deeper as soon as the tears began to dry, making them flood back.

I dug with the blade even deeper, and the blood poured out more and I felt dizzy.

I heard a door open and a "Chris?" from the living room as I let my head hit the bathtub. An even more frantic "Chris?!" and footsteps. I was losing sight as I saw PJ come in and drop the rose he was holding.

"CHRIS! No, please no, Chris, why? I like you Chris, I was thinking and I realized I do, I do like you! Chris, please!" My eyes opened as wide as a dying person could open them, but I felt them droop back quickly, and I placed my blood-stained blade on my wrist as the horrified and begging PJ cried, teardrops splashing my cheek. I felt my eyelids close and my final breath was lost in the air.

**So that was Chris! Hope your feels aren't ripped out, because I have to write **_**three more **_**:**_**3**_** So prepare the tissue box and your Tears Bucket, because you'll need them! Mwah. Ha. Ha. :**_**3**_

**With great love, GingerTips**


	3. Skull

**Ello! So, I've worked a little more on Choice and finally finished the next and second door! So without further ado, we have the next door, Skull.**

**Skull**

**Dan**

I ran down the streets of London, tears mixing with the rain that was pouring down from the sky. My Converse slapped the pavement harshly as I ran.

I had been talking to Phil in Starbucks, sipping my caramel macchiato when I decided I would finally come out to Phil.

"Phil, I really need to talk to you."

"What is it, Dan? You can tell me anything," he grinned, waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, "Don't hate me."

"Dan, I would never hate you! Now, what is it?" I sighed. Phil was just making it harder with his kindness. I sucked in a breath and held it, afraid that if I let it out I wouldn't take in another.

"I'm gay." I said it. I actually said it. I could've just chickened out and said something like I like pudding or even country music, but no, I said it. I didn't tell him the whole story, though.

I didn't tell him who I was gay for.

Why would I? I mean, Phil would never like me back, I'm a repellant creature.

It was a while before Phil answered, he had sat back and averted his gaze from mine, and tears were already starting to form.

"Dan, I-" I cut him off with my words.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a faggot. Sorry for wasting your time. I'm gonna go home." As I rose from my chair, Phil did too, but as I left, he stayed where he was.

So here I am, a faggot, running home.

To my coffin.

I reached our building, sprinting inside. But I didn't even glance at the lift. I rushed up the stairs. My misery helped to block out the fatigue of running up the numerous flights of stairs.

I finally reached the roof, tears streaking my face and rain pouring onto my hair as I opened the door. The wind hit me like a slap in the face, almost pushing me backwards.

I stepped out, taking in the height of my building. It was high.

I pulled my iPhone out and plopped onto the concrete rooftop.

I started with Chris and Pj's first since I knew they weren't anywhere near London at the moment, so they wouldn't be able to stop me once I sent it.

_Chris and Pj,_

_Hi. Once you read this, I'll be dead._

_Sorry. I really am. You guys were the best, and you two better hook up once I leave._

_Don't read this letter to Phil, by the way, he has his own._

_Don't you guys EVER do what I'm doing. Never. Remember me, I don't want to just die out. Where's the fun in that?_

_Tell our friends and the Danosaurs I'll miss them and that you guys always made me happy._

_I love you guys, ok? Cheesy but true. I'll miss you guys and Phil._

_Bye, Dan :)_

I hesitated before clicking send and moving onto Phil's note. It was a little bit harder to write, but I still managed.

_Phil,_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for being a fag._

_I'm sorry I can't be normal._

_You won't have to deal with me after this._

_I'll be gone. I'm an abnormal faggot who deserves this._

_Confession time. Again. (But Dan? Last Confession Time led to you in tears!) Well, I need to say this before I die._

_I love you. Yep._

_Bye, Dan -3_

I sucked in a breath, and with the click of a button, I had sent Phil's.

I didn't write to anyone else, because I knew Phil was near by now. Probably coming to tell me how much of a faggot I was.

I looked out across the rooftop, the rain still pouring with a sort of dismal happiness. I smiled.

What a way to come out of the closet.

I placed my mobile back into my pocket as I felt it buzz. I tugged it from my pocket and saw that it was from Chris. I stuffed it back into my pocket, the buzzes becoming constant and monotonous.

I stood up and walked to the ledge, looking down and once again seeing just how high I was.

A thought nagged at me. _What if Phil's coming? He may like you back, don't do it._ I shook my head, trying to dispel the thought from my head.

I heard a noise behind me, and a frantic "Dan?" and my eyes widened.

I spread out my arms and held my breath.

I heard the door burst open, a sigh of relief, and the rushing of feet behind me. But I didn't turn around, I pushed myself off.

Butterflies zoomed in my stomach as I flew, turning over in the air to look up at the tear-filled eyes of the one I love and my two best friends.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, the rain letting it stream down and off my face.

Chris shrieked my name, Pj held out his hand, reaching out for something that couldn't be saved. Phil looked out at me, and time slowed. Before I knew what was happening, Chris was holding Phil by the chest and screaming at him, Phil's arms out and legs kicking frantically.

_He tried to jump after me._

Phil mouthed, "I love you." I raised my hands to my chest in the shape of a heart, tears streaming and a small smile on my face.

I hel my arms out to my sides again, and for a split second, I felt something underneath me, something hard.

And then, nothing.

**Once again, sorry for not updating in forever! I've putting double into Fangs and Phan With A Friend, so... yeah.**


End file.
